For example, mycotoxins, which are poisonous to humans and animals, are sometimes produced in food, drink and the like. Mycotoxins are compounds, among secondary metabolites produced by mold, that cause health damage to humans or animals, and various methods are proposed as analysis methods for mycotoxins (for example, see Patent Document 1). Particularly, aflatoxin, which is a type of mycotoxin, is known as one of substances that are most carcinogenic among natural substances, and is strictly regulated in many countries and regions around the world.
With respect to grain such as wheat, mycotoxins such as ochratoxin, zearalenone, and trichothecene (deoxynivalenol, nivaleonol) may be produced in addition to four components (B1, B2, G1, G2) among five components (B1, B2, G1, G2, M1) of aflatoxin. The four components B1, B2, G1, G2 among the five components of aflatoxin are referred to as total aflatoxin.
A separate analysis method is established for each of components of mycotoxin as mentioned above. For example, as an analysis method for total aflatoxin, a method of analyzing a liquid sample by using a high performance liquid chromatograph provided with a fluorescence detector or a mass spectrometer is announced by the Ministry of Health, Labour and Welfare and the Codex Alimentarius Commission. Furthermore, as an analysis method for deoxynivalenol, a method of analyzing a liquid sample by using a high performance liquid chromatograph provided with an ultraviolet spectrophotometer detector is likewise announced by the Ministry of Health, Labour and Welfare and the Codex Alimentarius Commission.
Patent Document 1: JP 2015-25680 A